Shattering of a Crystal Heart
by Starflower Sakura
Summary: [AU Yami x Yuugi] A plan to get Yami to fall in love didn’t work according to plan. Instead of a girl, he fell for Yuugi and Yuugi already has a fiancée. Will Yami break up the happy couple or live with his own broken heart?


**SHATTERING OF A CRYSTAL HEART**  
_By Starflower Sakura  
  
**DISCLAIMER**: Yu-Gi-Oh does not belong to me!! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi-san. I wish I could own it (especially all the yamis and hikaris and Seto!! They are all so kawaii!!), but sadly I don't have such skill to…   
  
**To readers/reviewers**: Konnichiwa, minna-san! Since I've never seen a medieval fanfic for Yu-Gi-oh before I'm starting one now. You know as in not in ancient Egypt, more of a fairytale like setting ^-^ If you don't know what I mean, you could check out my fic** "Starlit Destiny," ** and see for yourself, although it's not Yu-Gi-Oh but Cardcaptor Sakura. This is another AU fic! _  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
** SHATTERING OF A CRYSTAL HEART  
CHAPTER 1 - AMETHYST MEETS RUBY**  
  
"Nani?!!!"   
  
"Suzumi, sweetie, please calm down."   
  
"Calm down?!!! I _AM_ calm, Mother!! As calm as I can get that is!!" Masoto Suzumi continued to scream.   
  
Suzumi's mother sighed as she watched her 17-year-old daughter throw a very un-princess-like rampage.   
  
"Your cousin, Yugi, will be going with you. So please try to behave. It's settled, Suzumi. You will be going to the Kage kingdom in exactly one month."   
  
Suzumi let out another growl as she stomped out of her mother's study room. She made her way to the garden and looked about her, trying to find something or somebody.   
  
She took in a huge breath and yelled out, "YUGI!!!!"   
  
Yugi came running to her and stopped in front of her, out of breath.   
  
"What is it, Suzumi?"   
  
"You knew about this?!!"   
  
Yugi only smiled sheepishly at his tomboyish cousin. He was two years older than Suzumi making him nineteen. He was also a couple inches taller. Yugi was spending his summer at the Safaia kingdom. He, himself, was also a prince. He was told that he'd be going to another kingdom with his cousin to learn about other kingdoms and new skills.   
  
"I can't believe this!! I have to spend one whole year with people I don't know!!"   
  
"You know me."   
  
"Fine!! But I only know you!! I knew I should've acted more like a princess this year. If I did, I'm sure she wouldn't send me there."   
  
"It won't be that bad, Suzumi. After all, I'm going."   
  
Yugi sweatdropped as Suzumi glared at him.   
  
"Suzumi, it'll be fun! Who is their son that I have heard so much about again?"   
  
She frowned as she mumbled, "Prince Motoyoshi Yami of the Kage kingdom."   
  
"Hmm… I'm pretty sure he won't be that bad!"   
  
Suzumi scoffed at how naïve her cousin is.   
  
"Anyways, I'll be going home tomorrow. I'll see you on the day that we're suppose to go to the Kage kingdom and we can go together!"   
  
Suzumi smiled, "Better than suffering alone."   
  
~*~*~*~   
  
"You can't be serious!!"   
  
"Son… we…"   
  
"I can't believe this!! It better be some kind of sick joke and if it is I'm not laughing!!"   
  
"Yami!! This is no joke! You are going to be polite to all our guests and let them have a nice time."   
  
"I don't know. Little brother has quite a reputation as being the "cold-hearted prince," Motoyoshi Megumi, the oldest of the 3 siblings with Yami being the youngest.   
  
Yami glared at his older sister.   
  
"And if we don't hold this, what chance do we have for our baby brother to fall in love?" the second oldest sister, Motoyoshi Sakura (S.N. Hey, I'm retyping this late at night so what do you expect?).   
  
"Excuse me?!"   
  
"Oops, did I blow our cover?" Sakura asked, sheepishly, her violet-red eyes twinkling.   
  
Yami opened his mouth to protest, but the stern look on his mother's face made him close it once again. Yami gave one last glare before turning away and slamming the door behind him. His mother shook her head as she heard her son yelling at a servant that was passing by.   
  
~*~*~*~   
  
"Yugi has arrived, Suzumi! Are you ready yet?"   
  
"I told you! I'm not going!!"   
  
"Happy New Years Auntie! Is Suzumi ready yet?" Yugi asked cheerfully.   
  
"No, she's not. Why don't you try to get her to go? She listens to you more than she does with me."   
  
"Okay."   
  
Masoto Ruka, Suzumi's mother, waited for her daughter to come down and ready to go. Screaming was heard, followed by many footsteps. Ruka turned her head towards the second floor to catch a glimpse of two young teenagers.   
  
"Suzumi!! Get back here!! We _are_ going to go to the Kage kingdom in exactly one hour!! I really don't think we would want anybody seeing us running around like this!"   
  
"I don't care, Yugi! You have to catch me first before I got to that brat of a prince's house!!"   
  
Yugi stopped and sighed as he watched Suzumi run farther and farther away. He laughed before he took up to the chase again, yelling her name every once in a while. When he finally caught up with her, he had to drag her back to her room kicking and screaming the whole way.   
  
"Ow! Watch the hair, Suzumi!" Yugi complained, as Suzumi's desperate attempt to get away was by pulling Yugi's tri-colored hair.   
  
Suzumi sweatdropped and said sorry. While Yugi was pulling her to her room she looked at his face. She smiled slightly, for in truth, she was in love with her cousin. She was too scared to tell him, of course. She sighed and Yugi turned towards her.   
  
"Are you okay, Suzumi?"   
  
Suzumi only smiled at him and nodded, not trusting her voice.   
  
"Good! Because we have arrived at your room and your servants are waiting!" Yugi exclaimed before pushing her in.   
  
"Yugi!! I'm going to kill you!!" was the last thing he heard before giving a small giggle and walked away.   
  
~*~*~*~   
  
"Don't frown, Yami. You'll scare everyone away before they even get to the gate."   
  
_That's the whole point, Mother, _ was Yami's thought.   
  
"They've arrived!" a young maid exclaimed, excited.   
  
"Excellent! Bring them in!"   
  
"Yes, Your Majesty."   
  
A servant came up to the queen and whispered something in her ear. A look of concern crossed her face unseen by anyone.   
  
"Son, I have to go take care of some business. Your sisters are still getting ready so please greet our guests and tell them that we apologize for our absence."   
  
She left in a hurry and Yami scowled after her. Yami leaned against the banisters waiting for all the royalties to come in. He muffled a yawn and soon heard footsteps rushing in. He groaned, as he got ready to "greet them." Once some set foot into the room he opened his mouth to say something, but soon he can't even get a breath out. He found himself surrounded by many different princesses.   
  
"I'm so glad to have finally meet you!"   
  
"I'm sure we'll make an excellent couple!!"   
  
"No!! We will be perfect together!!"   
  
Soon there began an argument about who looked better with Yami and whom he liked better. Yugi entered second to last for Suzumi and he took different carriages and Suzumi's carriage didn't arrive yet.   
  
"Yugi!" a familiar voice called out.   
  
Yugi turned and saw his best friend Jounouchi Katsuya and his little sister Jounouchi Shizuka, Prince and Princess of the Kaminari kingdom.   
  
"Jounouchi! Shizuka!" Yugi called out in joy.   
  
"Hey Yug!"   
  
"Hello Yugi! Oh, isn't your cousin coming?"   
  
"Suzumi? Yea, she is, but I guess her carriage got delayed. Hey look! There she is!"   
  
Yugi ran to meet up with his younger cousin with Katsuya and Shizuka following close behind. Suzumi walked in, scowling at the group of female royalties. Yami finally pushed his way out and glared at everyone causing everyone and everything to freeze. He slowly relaxed, but still ready for any more of their "attacks."   
  
"Welcome to the Kage kingdom. I hope you will enjoy your stay. I will lead you to the dining room where you will be told which room you're staying in. Mother and my sisters are sorry that they couldn't be here to greet you now," Yami explained with a bored tone.   
  
Whispers could be heard between the prince and princesses. Yugi was suddenly yanked back by his hair by Suzumi.   
  
"Suzumi! Stop pulling the hair!" Yugi yelled in pain.   
  
"But Yugi…" she whined, "We can stay at my friend's place and go back in a year."   
  
Everybody turned his or her head towards the commotion, including Yami.   
  
"Quiet, please!" Yami ordered.   
  
Yugi turned his head in the direction of Yami. Yugi was taken back as his beautiful violet eyes met with Yami's ruby-red ones. The resemblance between them was simply uncanny. Yami was a couple centimeters taller than him, but taller nonetheless. Yami's eyes were more sharp, and held fiery crimson-red eyes, unlike his round, and gentle violet eyes. Another detected difference was the extra strands of golden hair among the red and black in the back. His pale skin with an appearance of innocence and purity was unlike Yami's tan skin that left him surrounded in an air of mystery and darkness.   
  
"Forgive us, Your Highness, for our disruption," Yugi said timidly, bowing his head.   
  
"Who are you?" Yami asked, glaring at Yugi, thinking that he was trying to imitate him.   
  
Yugi smiled, feeling a sweatdrop forming on the side of his head.   
  
"I am Prince Moto Yugi of the Hikari kingdom."   
  
Yami frowned at him.   
  
"Little brother! Mother is waiting for you to bring our guests in!" Megumi yelled.   
  
"Let's proceed to the dining room."   
  
Yami walked down the stairs with a cat-like grace as he led the royalties into the dining room. As they walked through the large doors, splendor welcomed them inside. The golden chandelier hung high above them, candles brightly lit. Tall windows shaped like an arch revealed a beautiful cloudless blue sky. Golden goblets assigned neatly to each seat. Everybody took a seat quietly and turned their attention to the head of the table.   
  
"Welcome, everyone. I would like to thank all of you for attending. As you might have been told, you are here to learn about other kingdoms, their history, and new skills. You will spend a whole year here so you will make many new friends and hopefully get along with each other. I might also remind you that tonight there's a ball to celebrate the new year that has come. I will now assign you to your rooms. Since there isn't enough rooms you will be sharing with another royalty such as yourself," Yami's mother, Motoyoshi Kikuko, announced.   
  
A servant passed her a parchment. She unrolled it as she began to call off names. Yugi ended up with a prince named Bakura Ryou of the Tsuchi kingdom. Katsuya ended up with his little sister so now argument there. Yugi and Ryou's neighbors on the right are Ryusaki Bakura of the Kori kingdom and Ishiyama Marik of the Kaji kingdom. On their left is Ishtar Malik of the Hayashi kingdom and Ishtar Isis of the Sora kingdom. After their parents died, they split the kingdom in half, each ruling one half. Yugi's childhood friend, Mazaki Anzu of the Kaze kingdom ended up with Kujaku Mai of the Mizu kingdom.   
  
"Prince Ryou, what are you going to wear for tonight's ball?"   
  
"I would be much more comfortable if you called just called me Ryou."   
  
Yugi grinned and gave him permission to call him by his first name. Yugi walked to his bed facing the window. The setting sun lighted up their room. Two identical beds were placed with the top against the wall. Ryou was busily hanging up his clothing and putting personal items in their places.   
  
"Yugi, you better get ready. The ball starts in an hour and a half."   
  
Yugi was silent as he stared outside the window. Abruptly, Yugi dashed out the door leaving a stunned Ryou behind.   
  
"I wonder what he saw outside that window…"   
  
**_ To be continued... _**  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
_ Well, what do you think? I'm not exactly sure what I'm typing, but I'm trying my best to form a story! I'm pretty sure I have an idea, just not sure what it is yet. It's still a little vague, but it's building! Please tell me if I should continue or discontinue it. I would really love to hear what you have to say! Arigato!   
  
Any comments? Questions? Suggestions? Reviews? Email me at--- xstarflowerx@hotmail.com if you want to ask me anything!   
  
** ~* Starflower Sakura *~ **_


End file.
